1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a package structure and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a multifunction semiconductor package structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Future electronic products have the requirement of being light, thin, short, and small. Moreover, the size of passive electronic components in those products is becoming larger than that of the other components. Hence, if the passive components can be effectively integrated, the electronic product can achieve the quality of being light, thin, short and small. However, each passive component only has a single function in the prior design. Hence, when a designer needs to use many different functions for protecting the electronic product, the designer only can place many passive components with a single function in the electronic product. Therefore, the method of the prior art wastes cost and occupies much space in the electronic product.
The transient voltage suppressors (TVS) are commonly applied for protecting integrated circuits from damages due to the inadvertent occurrence of an over voltage imposed onto the integrated circuit. An integrated circuit is designed to operate over a normal range of voltages. However, in situations such as electrostatic discharge (ESD), electrical fast transients and lightning, an unexpected and an uncontrollable high voltage may accidentally strike onto the circuit. The TVS devices are required to serve the protection functions to circumvent the damages that are likely to occur to the integrated circuits when such over voltage conditions occur. As increasing number of devices are implemented with the integrated circuits that are vulnerable to over voltage damages, demands for TVS protection are also increased. Exemplary applications of TVS can be found in the USB power and data line protection, digital video interface, high speed Ethernet, Notebook computers, monitors and flat panel displays.